


Losing Ginny

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Severus Finds Love Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has been killed, and Harry has to help Ron deal with the loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Ginny

**Title**: Losing Ginny (Fic IV of my 'Severus Finds Love' Series)  
**Author**: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing**: HP/RW  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Date Written**: July 05, 2007  
**Summary**: Ginny has been killed, and Harry has to help Ron deal with the loss.  
**Warnings**: Character Death, language  
**Words**: 801  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HP -- that would be JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: Thanks so much to [](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/profile)[**magdelena1969**](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this for me, and thank you so much for all the ideas you have given me for future fics in the series.

~*~

"It appears that the Killing Curse was performed on her. Hestia Jones found her as she was getting on the lift this morning. Lucius Malfoy was caught an hour ago. He had Disapparated to Devon, some place called Stoke Gabriel, and he admitted that it was him. Said it was revenge for Draco's death."

Cold. Where minutes before Harry had been warm and content, thinking about his upcoming weekend holiday away with Ron, now he was cold. No…no…not Ginny. Not Ginny. Kneeling, his shaking hand touched her cold face. Moving the fringe away from her eyes, he looked away, thinking he was about to be sick. He had to tell Ron. How could he tell him? Turning back to the lifeless body of the young witch he had not so long ago dated, a tear ran down his face. "I'm so sorry, Gin."

~*~

He sat by the bed and watched as Ron tossed and turned, trying to sleep. Neither of them had slept much at all, and fatigue was setting in quickly. Harry held Ron's hand in his and stroked it, making calming noises, trying to get Ron to calm down. He turned when he heard someone entering the room, and tried to smile as Tonks sat down beside him.

"You need to sleep."

"Yeah, but he needs me."

"Harry, he is going to need you for a long time. Go get some sleep. I'll stay with him, if it makes you feel better."

Nodding, his eyes wide and burning, Harry stood and began walking towards the door but stopped when he felt Tonks's arm on his shoulder. "Don't." He looked back at Ron, then left, accepting the fact that the stoicism which had served him so well up until now was about to falter.

~*~

"If it wasn't for Snape, she'd still be alive." Harry shook his head and threw down the parchment on the table towards Ron. "Why in the hell do I have to be the one to talk to him?"

"I wish I could tell you. If it was me, I'd kill him."

"Yeah, well, if I could, believe me, I would." Harry wasn't joking. "He deserves the Dementor's Kiss, he does. It would be so easy to get one in there." He was being serious. He had thought about it on more than a few occasions.

"You do that, and you'll have to deal with me. I will not lose my sister and you in the same month. Revenge against Snape is not worth you getting sent to Azkaban. I need you here with me."

Harry nodded. "Maybe he'll drop dead."

~*~

Ron placed the flowers on the headstone. "Sometimes I wonder why you and she didn't get back together."

Harry sat down and turned to Ron. "Um, please tell me you're shitting me."

Ron scooted up and took Harry's hands in his. "I mean, I know why, but we both know that I'm not what you need. She was."

Green eyes glittered as Harry pulled his hands away. "What do I need, Ron, tell me." This, Harry couldn't wait to hear.

"You deserve someone who is going to complement you; someone who is going to be your equal. You and Gin, you were good together. Me? I'm not approachable, and I'm not sensitive to other people's needs. You are everything that I'm not."

Harry rolled his eyes. "And I am about to prove that now, I guess. You git, I want to be with you. I love how you don't care what people think, and it is sort of nice to be around someone who is not going to bow down to my every want and need. I rather fancy you, Ron, so get over this self-pity thing, okay? I'd really like to get past this so we can maybe move on with our lives. Your sister would not want you or me throwing what we have away."

~*~

"Why are you still out here? It is freezing."

Shaking his head, Harry threw a rock across the lake, then looked at Ron, scowling. "Tonks wants me to try to get Snape transferred to a more secure cell. She says he has been threatened."

"You're shitting me. Why can't she do it?"

"Hell if I know. Something about people respecting my wishes, some shit like that."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll look into who is threatening him and then decide. When he and I last talked, though, he took the piss out of me pretty good. I let him get to me. I don't know why I do that. He deserves to rot where he is, yeah? But part of my job is to see that he is safe, so, I don't have much choice, do I?"

The End[  
](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/165045.html)


End file.
